Taking Off
by skygirl55
Summary: Castle, Beckett, and some pre-flight fun. Set mid-S6


**Taking Off**

Castle, Beckett, and some pre-flight fun. Set mid S6

* * *

 **A/N** : This is for this weekends Sexo de Mayo / Castle Pornado. Prompt at the bottom.

* * *

Strolling through the terminal of Tampa International Airport, Kate Beckett tightened her grip on her roller luggage bag as she made her way towards one of the many bars available. Now that her conference was behind her, she only had fourteen hours before she would be back at work, which meant only fourteen hours to relax, and she planned on kicking off that time period with a drink at the bar. As she sidled her way through the tight restaurant seating, trying to be careful not to knock her bag into any tables and chair, she caught sight of a familiar figure seated with his back turned to her. A smile slowly crossed her face as she instantly decided that maybe those fourteen hours could be kicked off with a little bit of fun as well.

Still stepping gingerly, Kate made her way to the tight bar area, but was pleased to see an empty stool remained next to the man. Letting go of the luggage handle, she made sure it was balanced on it's wheels before reaching out to gently tap the man's shoulder. "Excuse me—hi. It's Joe, right? I'm sorry I've forgotten your last name."

The immediate confusion on the man's face was Kate's first indicator that something was amiss, but he remained casual as he turned his body slightly so he faced her. "Um, no, actually my name is Rick; Rick Castle."

"Oh shoot!" Kate groaned and she felt her face flush. She brought her left hand up to rest on her cheek and shook he head gently. "I'm so embarrassed."

He brushed off her worry with a casual, "Don't be; it's perfectly fine."

A little flustered, Kate took a step back, evidently forgetting about her luggage. The back of her heel clipped one of the wheels and she stumbled then reached out for the bar stool to steady herself.

"Whoa—you okay?"

Now certain she was blushing furiously, Kate wanted to answer that no, she was not, but she managed to keep her composure. "I'm so sorry to bother you. I should just-"

"Hang on—sit down," the man said as he reached out a gentle hand and placed it on her forearm. He tugged her towards him and she flopped down on the stool, brushing her fingertips over her hairline to make sure no droplets of cold sweat had formed. "Let me get you a drink."

"Oh, ah, white wine please?" she said to the bartender who stood nearby. Then, she turned to the man she now realized was a stranger. "I really am sorry. I just thought you were this guy, Joe, who I just met at my conference earlier this weekend. From the side you looked just like him!" Kate shook her head slightly as she reached for the wine glass that had been placed before her. "You don't have a twin, do you?"

The man smiled easily. "No. No siblings at all, I'm afraid, thought now I'm curious as to who Joe might be. You know, they say everyone has a twin somewhere."

She hummed and placed the glass down. "Well again, I'm sorry. I can go sit over there if you'd rather not be bothered."

His smile grew a bit wider. "You're not bothering me at all Ms.…?"

"Beckett; Kate Beckett."

He held out his hand for her to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Kate Beckett. And I'm actually glad to have someone to speak with before my flight; I'm afraid I arrived at the airport a tad earlier than I should have."

She smiled and adjusted her position in the stool so that her legs were crossed at the ankles and her skirt was smoothed down just above her knee. "Well, I have about forty minutes until I need to get to my gate, so I'd be happy to sit here with you—for a little while anyway."

"I'll definitely drink do that. Cheers." He held up his beer bottle and clinked the neck delicately against the rim of her wine glass. Then, they both drank. "So, Kate, where are you traveling to today?"

"New York."

He grinned. "What a fantastic coincidence. So am I."

Kate smiled upon hearing this; it was a great coincidence. "Yeah? Were you in Tampa for a conference too?"

He shook his head. "No, my trip was for pleasure, though I would welcome returning some time for work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an author."

Kate ran her teeth across her bottom lip before asking with slight intrigue, "Really? Anything I might have read?"

"I write mystery novels."

She scrunched her nose a bit and drummed her fingers against the base of her wine goblet. "Oh, sorry—I haven't read many of those."

"What kind of literature do you prefer?"

"To be honest: I don't have too much free time to read for pleasure. Mostly, I read journals or articles relating to my work."

"Which is."

"Genome research."

"Fascinating!"

She let out a breathy laugh at his enthusiasm. "It certainly can be. I…oh—sorry, hold on." She held up her finger to pause their conversation when an announcement could be heard over the airport's PA system. When she heard the flight's destination was Dallas/Fort Worth, her shoulders deflated and she mumbled out, "Oh; never mind."

"Is there a problem?"

She gave him a rather sheepish expression. "No, no… it's so terrible. Every time I'm at an airport, I secretly hope my flight would be canceled."

His brow line rose significantly and he leaned slightly away from her. "Wow, I…I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that before. May I ask why?"

With a guilty shrug she confessed, "Nervous flyer. I realize that if my flight was canceled I'd only be booked on a later one but… still, I hope."

"I see. Well, perhaps I can just get you another glass of wine," he suggested, gesturing towards the one she held, which was nearly empty.

Kate shook her head and gave him a polite smile. "Thanks, but I probably shouldn't; this is already my second drink. Maybe…" She turned her head towards the bustling terminal beside them and decided. "Maybe I'll just go for a little walk instead."

"Want company?"

"That would be nice, Rick."

She finished off her drink and waited patiently while he settled the bill with his AMEX. Then, they each picked up the handled of their luggage and tip-toed their way out of the establishment, trying to be mindful of the other patrons and the cramped space. Once out in the main walkway, they were able to walk side-by-side with Kate mostly leading the loop around the terminal space.

"You know, as much as I don't like to fly, I do kind of like the airport," she confessed to her companion.

"Really?"

She gave a little guilty shrug. "Yeah…it's kind of great people watching."

His face brightened. "People watching is great fun—I love it! Actually, it's imperative for my work. You can't write about people without knowing about people."

"Glad we have that in common, then," she said before making a small turn in their trajectory. He followed without question, but then, the further away from the main terminal they got, she could see confusion etched on his face, which made her smile inwardly.

Finally, after about three minutes of traversing the nearly abandoned area, he asked, "Where…where are we? We didn't walk back through security did we?"

"No, no—this is just a small hall connecting terminals."

"Oh."

"There's a bathroom down here hardly anyone ever uses."

"Oh."

She stopped walking in front of him and gazed at him curiously. "Want to check it out?"

Rick nearly tripped over his own feet with shock. "Wha—What?!" he spluttered.

After making sure her luggage was standing on her own, she brought her hands to her belly where they met at the front of her blazer. Her lips quirked to one side as she popped the topmost button. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous. If you'd like to go back to the bar, I won't hold it against you but… well, alcohol isn't my preferred method of relaxing before a flight."

"Jesus…"

The combination of his curse and wide-eyed expression made her heart race a little at the slightly dangerous and certainly unanticipated act she had in mind. Reaching out, she dusted her finger across his left shoulder before giving the open collar of his plaid button-down a tug. "You in our out, Rick?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob before he rasped out, "In. Very, very in."

"Excellent." Kate then turned and tugged open the door of the women's room, politely holding it open behind her so her companion could join her. Once inside she found that it was indeed very small with only two regular stalls and one handicapped one. She quickly checked each of the three toilets to confirm they were vacant; they were. Turning back, she saw Rick looking rather uncertain as he stood just inside the door; a breathy sigh escaped her lips for she imagined he'd worn a similar look if he was ever called to the principal's office during elementary school.

Sauntering towards him, she placed her luggage up against the wall beneath the hand dryer. She reached out for the extended arm of his bag and then dragged it over, placing it beside hers. Finally, she snuck her arm behind him and flipped the lock on the bathroom door, so no one could interrupt their moment together. "You okay? Or you changing your mind?"

"N-no," he said, though his voice waivered slightly. "I'm not changing my mind. Still just surprised, I suppose. I've never done anything like this before."

"Sex in an airport bathroom?"

"Sex in any bathroom," he countered. Then quickly shook his head. "Outside my house, that is."

She hummed and grabbed his left hand, dragging him in close to her. "Well," she lifted her left hand to trace the shell of his ear and then dragged the pad across the light stubble on his jaw, "there's a first time for everything, I suppose." With that, she moved in and pressed her lips to the pulse point just below his jaw.

A moment later she felt his hands skim her hips and up beneath her jacket. They roamed across her back, then down over her hips where he squeezed her ass. In response, she began to unbutton his shirt giving her the freedom to skim her hands over her chest. Once she'd done so, she found a slight coating of soft hair there—not too much, but still enough to be manly; she liked it.

While Kate kissed down his throat and over his collar bone, she felt Rick's hands move up from her hips towards her chest. They skimmed briefly over her breasts—too briefly in her opinion—but then moved to her shoulders and she realized he was trying to take her jacket off, so she dropped her arms to her sides to aid in this process.

"I, um, I—sorry. I don't want to drop this on the floor if you…if…" He held the jacket by the collar looking slightly awkward, which only made her smile.

"Thank you; that's very thoughtful," she said, as she certainly would have preferred not to have her jacket touch the public bathroom floor. She draped it over the top of her luggage before tugging Rick a bit closer to her. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and then continued to skim her hands down over the front of his jeans. She couldn't tell how hard he was just from the feel of it but couldn't decide if that was due to his lack of arousal or the sturdiness of the fabric, so she decided to explore.

Crouching down so that her face was eye-level with his fly, Kate undid the button and zipper on his jeans and gave them a tug, letting them drop towards the floor. With that fabric gone, she could see his boxers were slightly tented, and smiled. After pushing his pants towards his ankles so as not to restrict the movement of his knees she moved her hands back up his inner thighs until she could cup him from underneath. When he let out a slight groan, she licked her lips and said, "Well, it seems you don't disappoint Mr. Castle."

He let out a gruff laugh. "So I've been told."

Anxious to explore more, Kate peeled the waistband of his boxers down, pushing them towards his ankles as well before turning her attention to his semi-erect cock, which was certainly the biggest she'd encountered in recent times. While her left hand cupped his balls, she gave the shaft a few strokes with her right before leaning in and brushing her tongue tentatively across the tip.

"Jesus," he groaned, thrusting his hips towards her hand; Kate smiled inwardly at the reaction.

Feeling him grow harder and—amazingly—a little bit bigger in her hand, she moved her mouth so she could run her tongue along the underside of the shaft all the way down to his balls and then back up to the tip. She opened her mouth, took his head between her lips, and began to swirl her tongue around the end; his groans grew even deeper. She moved her tongue up and down his shaft once more before opening her mouth and doing the thing she most loved: taking a giant cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat.

"Ah, shit," Rick groaned when her lips came to rest at a point barely a few centimeters before his balls. She had to fight the urge to smile as it would have taken away from the looseness in her throat that enabled her to take all of him in. She pulled back slightly and then lowered her mouth once more, that time taking just a centimeter more. Damn, did she ever love putting that skill to use, especially on a cock as amazing as Rick Castle's.

Kate sucked and bobbed her head for several more moments, making sure he was as hard as he was going to be, but stopped when the ache between her legs became too much to bear. She wanted him—she needed him—inside of her, driving into her; that was the exact distraction she desired.

Releasing him from her mouth with a slight pop, Kate stood and leaned her low back against the counter with the sinks. She reached up under her skirt, snagged the edge of her now soaking-wet thong panties, and shimmied them down over her thighs until they fell down her legs and she could step out of them. She then hiked her skirt up her thighs and lifted up her right leg to balance her foot against the edge of the lone paper towel dispenser in the room.

Rick stepped forward into the open V of her legs and quipped, "I feel like you've done this before."

She shrugged one shoulder. "Not here. I just happen to be very crea—ah! Fuck!" she groaned when he slid his entire length into her channel. She reached out and grabbed ahold of his bicep to steady herself as he thrust into her. "God."

"Mmm Kate," He groaned, dipping his head so he could press his lips to her throat. "You feel amazing."

"You, ah—oh!" She gasped in surprise when his third thrust caught her off guard and her foot lost its purchase. Her heel dropped down towards the ground, rotating her hips and causing him to slip out of her channel. "Hang on," she began, trying to brace herself better against the sink, but it seemed Rick had another, better idea.

"Why don't you turn around."

She hummed at the notion of her favorite position and moved slightly to her right so her forearms could rest against the surface below the hand soap pumps instead of directly into the sink. Behind her, she felt Rick hike her skirt up even further before squeezing her ass and plunging himself inside her once more, that time hitting her even deeper. An elicit groan escaped her lips while she braced her hands flat against the cool counter surface.

"How's that?" he grunted, his hands now bracketing her waist while his hips thrust steadily.

"Mm god don't—don't stop."

"God, Kate, you're fucking—ah—fucking incredible."

His thrusts grew harder and more frantic and Kate bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out in sheer pleasure. She could feel the tightness in her low belly as her pleasure built, but she knew she just needed a little bit more to push herself over the edge. After making sure her left arm was well braced, she snuck the right down between herself and the edge of the counter so that she could reach between her legs and finger her clit.

"Oh god," she groaned when his hips sped the moment her index finger circled her sensitive button.

"Kate—Kate!" Rick groaned when he thrust one final time against her, slamming her body into the edge of the counter. Though she felt a slight pinch with her arm trapped between her body and the counter, a moment later she met her own release and any other discomfort was forgot.

They remained that way for several moments, both of them slumped over the sink, before Rick shuffled a few steps back and met her reflection in the mirror. "That was…incredible."

She pushed herself upright so that her skirt fell back down and then gave him a smile. "Definitely the distraction I was looking for."

"I, um." He bent down and scooped up his pants from around his ankles. After fastening them, he cleared his throat and said, "My, um, flight is-"

She waved him off casually. "Go. Go ahead. I'm just going to take a minute to clean up. You remember your way back right? Up this hall to the left and then another left."

He bobbed his head. "Got it. I, um…" he reached out for his luggage and took two steps towards the door. "It was nice to meet you, Kate Beckett."

She nodded to him. "Nice to meet you, Richard Castle."

* * *

Now seated in his airplane seat, Richard Castle folded his hands in his lap, leaned his head back against the headrest, and shut his eyes. Yep, he was definitely going to take a nice long nap on the way back to New York; it was going to be glorious.

He sat there for several minutes, mostly ignoring the bustle and hum of other passengers boarding the plane. It wasn't until the flight attended began offering hot towels that he opened his eyes again and realized with slight concern that the seat beside him remained empty. His heart rate speeding a bit faster, Castle sat up and looked around the immediate area to see that most passengers were now seated. _Shit!_ He cursed in his mind; maybe he should have waited for her at the gate instead of boarding without her.

Just as he began to grow slightly concerned, he heard her melodic, "Sorry; I'm so sorry." As she boarded the plane.

"That's all right ma'am; please just take your seat," the flight attendant told her patiently.

He watched as she made her way back to row three and huffed when she came to a stop. "Everything okay? You need help?"

"I'm fine." She grunted and hoisted her carry-on up into the overhead bin before flopping down in the seat beside him. Smoothing down her skirt she plastered a smile on her face and breathed out a long breath. "I'm fine—now."

Still slightly concerned he asked, "You sure?"

She nodded and then leaned her face in close to his. "You popped the button on my skirt and it wouldn't stay up on its own; I had to get creative."

"Oh crap—sorry Beckett!" he apologized with a cringe.

She gave a sly gin and then leaned over to brush her lips briefly against his. "Worth it."

He chuckled and then slipped his hand into hers as they waited for the flight attendant to give her safety presentation. Shutting his eyes once more, Castle thought fondly of his bathroom encounter with the lovely woman sitting beside him. That certainly had been a very unexpected pre-flight activity—not that he was complaining. Actually, it made him think of his fiancée as ten times sexier—if that was even possible. She truly was incredible.

Two weeks prior when Kate suggested she join him on her trip to Tampa, Castle had immediately agreed. There was simply no good reason to turn down an opportunity to sit on a beautiful beach with his future wife—particularly not if she was wearing a bikini. Unfortunately, Kate had been a bit too busy with meetings to sit on the beach for very long, but the trip had still been fun. Then, in the end, he'd inadvertently messed it up by scheduling their airport transport for an hour before they actually needed to be there. Kate hadn't seemed that annoyed, though, and when she suggested having a bit of fun, he was game, though he hadn't entirely known what she meant until she started her ruse—not that he had any complaints. Perhaps just a few curiosities.

"Hey, I have a question," Castle asked as their plane began taxing towards the correct runway. "How'd you know about that bathroom?"

She smiled. "Lanie. She comes down here to visit her grandparents. She suggested it for if we were bored before the flight."

He let out a laugh. "I'm going to send her a thank you bouquet of flowers when we get back."

"She'll appreciate that, I'm sure."

"So…no I suppose not," he countered his own thought before even speaking it aloud.

"What?"

Turning to face her, he said, "I was just wondering if sex in an airport bathroom counts towards the mile high club?"

"No, because its still firmly on planet earth."

"That's what I thought. Well," he paused to glance around. Then he leaned his head in closer to hers and lowered his voice. "If there's no turbulence we could always-"

"No." She shut him down immediately. "Too small. Plus they usually smell so bad."

"Then…how will we join the club?" They had been together well over a year and had yet to do so, which seemed quite criminal in his opinion.

Giving his arm a pat, Kate leaned back in her seat and said, "Oh, somehow I think you'll come up with a way."

As he immediately began thinking about what type of private planes they could rent for their next vacation, Castle said, "You know, I think I will."

* * *

 **Prompt from TFLN:** (904): Does having sex in an airport bathroom with a girl you just met at the bar count as the mile high club? ...no?

* * *

 **A/N:** because this kind of stuff bothers me: yes i'm aware the Tampa airport doesnt really have a hall like I'm talking about. it's actually based on a place in the Philly airport (that of course i haven't used for this purpose!), but there's no reason for C/B to fly to Philly, so I spent so much time on Google trying to find a similar airport layout I was convinced I was going to end up on some sort of watch list so I had to give up and settle for Tampa.

Also thanks for reading :)


End file.
